Steering column shroud assemblies on the upper end of steering columns have a lower shroud and an upper shroud. The lower shroud is generally connected to the bottom of the steering column by two or more threaded fasteners. An upper shroud is generally connected to the steering column by threaded fasteners or connected to the lower shroud. Alignment members may be provided to maintain alignment between the upper shroud and the lower shroud.
The shroud assembly covers a number of steering column components such as the steering wheel tilt or rake adjustment, turn signal controls, window wiper controls, window washer controls, emergency flasher controls, and gear ratio selectors. One of the two shrouds is generally attached to the steering column first using threaded fasteners that screw into threaded bores in the steering column assembly. Generally the lower shroud is attached first. Aligning screws with the threaded bore or bores in a steering column can be a time consuming task especially when the column is mounted in a vehicle on an assembly line and the threaded bores are under the column where it is difficult to see. Even if the upper shroud is attached first, it can be difficult to align a bore through the shroud with a threaded bore in the steering column and then screw a threaded fastener into the threaded bore while holding the shroud with one hand. After the first shroud is attached to a steering column, a second shroud is moved into place, fastened to the first shroud or aligned with the first shroud and fastened to the steering column. In some cases it may be necessary to align the first and second shrouds with each other and then secure one of the shrouds to the steering column.
Inserting threaded screws into threaded bores to attach shrouds to a steering column assembly, and tightening the screws to hold the shrouds in proper alignment with each other and the steering column assembly may also be a problem. Small screws can be difficult to align with a threaded bore. Small screws are also easy to cross thread. Screwing screws into threaded bores is tiring and may result in repetitive motion injuries on an assembly line.